Sexy Tender
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Barry quería demostrar que no sólo podía ser tierno y adorable, sino también sexy y atrevido ¿Qué opinará Oliver al respecto?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **[Capítulo Único:** Sexy Tender

Barry resopla, sus dedos moviéndose nerviosos sobre la superficie plana de la mesa de su pequeña cocina. El café sigue intacto en su vaso negro con la batiseñal impreso en ella, poco a poco comienza a enfriarse pero lo ignora, realmente no quiere beber nada. Su mente divagaba demasiado como para centrarse en la tarea de terminar su café para luego seguir con los papeles del trabajo sobre el último caso de homicidio que se le había asignado, en verdad no quiere que Singh volviera a gritarle por su bajo desempeño, pero sus ánimos estaban muy lejos de ayudarlo. Y no solo sus ánimos estaban jugandole en contra. Tal vez exageraba, Barry lo tiene claro. Pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco desanimado ante los "alagos" que había recibido de sus amigos ya hace unos días antes de su cita con Oliver.

 _Adorable, tímido, tierno_.

Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando se presentó ante su equipo para que vieran su atuendo, para que dieran su opinión ante como se veía para Oliver. No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba bien, pues lo importante para Barry era verse presentable para una figura pública como lo era el alcalde de la renombrada Star City. Un hombre importante no podía dejar verse con alguien desalineado y con poca gracia como él por las calles, por lo que Barry siempre intentaba verse bien y casual. Pero las palabras tierno y adorable no eran justo lo que esperaba, y la cosa empeoró cuando Oliver le dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando se encontraron en el restaurante en el que iban a cenar.

Barry sabe que su complexión no era intimidante ni daba aires de ser un matón al que pagaron para ir repartiendo puños a diestra y siniestra, pero él dudaba poder ser catalogado de alguien "adorable" ¡Ya no era un niño! ¿Cómo un hombre adulto podría ser tierno y adorable?

Siempre había sido visto de aquella manera, y si bien no era algo malo, Barry quería mucho cambiar eso. Quería demostrar, sobre todo a Oliver, que él también podía ser alguien sexy y deseable. Que podía hacer que las miradas vagaran por su cuerpo con deseo y lujuria, y no simplemente porque era lindo o simpático. Quería demostrar que él también podía _encender_ a una persona, que podía ser inventado a pasar una noche entre las sabanas y no simplemente para una tarde de malteadas. Y no es como si Barry no quisiera tener una tranquila tarde de malteadas, pero tampoco tendría nada de malo demostrar que también podía dejar atrás esa figura de muchacho inocente y convertirse en un hombre de una sola noche.

Por lo que, sonriendo de manera torcida, toma su tarjeta de crédito y llama a Thea para que pudiera ayudarlo. Sabe que la mujer se encontraba en Central City visitando a su mejor amigo. Aún dudaba que tipo de relación tenian aquellos dos, pero Cisco no iba a enfadarse si se robaba a la menor de los Queen por un rato.

[•••]

Oliver frunce el ceño, desconfiado.

Leonard Snart se mueve a su antojo por el Refugio, mirando las computadoras y maquinarias a su alrededor como si supiera de las funciones de cada una de ellas. Idiota, Oliver desea poder echarlo de una patada. Pero necesitaban su ayuda para la nueva misión con un Metahumano que había llegado de pronto a Star City causando estragos, además de que dudaba que Sarah le dejase herir a su novio; por lo que el rubio simplemente se abstiene de hacer lo que en verdad desea. Deja que el hombre - _¿Ladrón? ¿Héroe?_ \- mirase cuanto quería, aunque no iba a cambiar su ceño fruncido ni la obvia molestia en su semblante.

Sarah dice algo y Oliver se limita a asentirle como si estuviese de acuerdo con sus planes, cosa que no lo estaba. No iba a seguir lo que fuera que tenían planeado hacer para atrapar al Metahumano de roca, solo fingía para, luego, rearmar un nuevo plan junto a Barry. Los planes de Barry tenían más lógica para él, y no porque fuera su pareja, pues el arquero había confiado en el velocista mucho antes de convertirse en pareja, sino porque de todo su grupo, incluso incluyendo a Felicity, Barry era el más inteligente. No era extraño que prefiriese sus ideas a las de los demás.

 _Hablando del Rey de Roma_.

Thea llega en ese momento al Refugio, sin su traje puesto y con bolsas del Big Belly Burger en ambas manos. El aroma que desprendía era delicioso y... _carajo_.

Su mandíbula por poco y caía al suelo de la impresión de ver al a Barry llegar junto a su hermana, no traía consigo sus habituales vestimentas. Su suéter, su camisa y sus gigantes chaquetas de universidad no estaban adornandole como siempre. En cambio, estaba lejos de su estilo habitual. Traía una ajustada playera negra, lisa y sin ninguna estampa de superhéroes, unos jeans señido a sus largas piernas y unas converse rojas que obviamente eran nuevas. Su cabello rebelde hacia arriba en un pequeño jopo y desde su lugar en la tarima de Felicity podía oler el perfume del menor, casi haciéndolo babear. Estaba sexy, muy sexy. Su postura era suelta y despreocupada, una sonrisa arrogante no común en él y sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con travesura.

Oliver se obligó a desviar sus pensamientos antes de tener un serio problema dentro de sus pantalones. Se negaba a tener una erección con su equipo allí presente. Simplemente no.

\- ¿Tratando de llamar mi atención, Scarlet? -juega en broma el ladrón, mirando descarado de arriba abajo al castaño que solo sonreía- Debo decir que tuviste tu oportunidad, lo siento.

Barry lanzó una carcajada honesta y negó gracioso.

\- ¿Seguro que ya es tarde? -preguntó en broma- Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

\- Sigo aquí... -intervino Sarah acercándose al Capitán fingiendo celos, dando un paso al frente de él para inspeccionar al velocista- Aunque debo admitir que te ves muy bien, Barry.

Thea asintió con orgullo.

\- Hice un buen trabajo -se felicitó la Queen mientras rodeaba con su brazo derecho los hombros del Metahumano, aunque por la diferencia de alturas entre ambos, la situación era más graciosa que de complicidad.

Oliver solo se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo con total molestia ¿Qué se traía entre manos el mocoso?

Felicity, aún ensimismada en la computadora, negó con cierto fastidio por la repentina atención que Barry consiguió sin problemas. Sus celos eran notables, todavía no podía superar la ruptura con su jefe. Había creído ingenuamente que, a pesar de que Oliver ya estaba con alguien más, aún tenía oportunidad con él. Ahora se da cuenta de que no.

[•••]

Se había pasado la noche gruñendo y resoplando, fulminando con la mirada a Snart y limitándose a cruzar sus brazos para evitar romperle la cara al novio de Sarah. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Capitán Frío siguiera llamando al menor "Scarlet" ¿Es que acaso Sarah no pensaba decir nada? Al parecer, el único comiéndose los sesos era él. Además ¿Porqué el estúpido apodo? _Scarlet_ , que idiotez. Primero debe soportar el que Iris lo llamase _Bear_ y ahora esto.

La situación, ella por completo, lo enfurecia. Pero no podía evitarlo. Todos se habían comido con la mirada al velocista sin importar que él estuviese presente, menudos amigos tenía.

¿Porqué el repentino cambio de Barry? ¿Porqué no estaba usando sus playeras con gráficos o sus camisas de colores?

El menor se paseaba a sus anchas por el loft, tomando tazas de café y rebuscando en su nevera. La radio apoyada sobre el escritorio en una esquina sonaba al ritmo de Demons. El poco sol que aún quedaban del día se colaba por entre las cortinas del ventanal, iluminando la sala con una agradable luz natural.

Oliver aún no se olvidaba de lo que había sucedido a pesar del ameno aire que se respiraba en su departamento, la naturalidad con la que Barry se movía de un lado a otro y el suave monólogo por lo bajo que hacia consigo mismo junto con las estrofas de la canción reproduciéndose en la radio. Oliver disfrutaba de ello, de la calma de su nueva vida junto con aquel castaño. Pero sus celos, las miradas que Barry había robado para sí de camino al loft, lo tenían de un humor volátil y en la espera de estallar en cualquier momento, a la menor oportunidad.

Con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, camina a pasos rápidos hasta el distraído mocoso que preparaba hot cackes a un lado del horno, como si comerlos a esas horas fuera lo más normal. Lo acorrala contra la encimera de su cocina para tomarlo de su cadera y voltearlo quedando así cara a cara. El cuerpo de Barry respinga y una mueca de curiosidad se adueña de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta.

\- Como si no lo supieras... -gruñe por lo bajo Oliver, obviamente molesto.

\- Si lo supiera no estaría preguntándote, _Einstein_... -se burla Barry, queriendo dejar un espacio entre ambos sin lograrlo.

Oliver resopla, como si toda la situación de alguna manera lo desesperase. Observa de arriba a bajo a su pareja e inclina la cabeza de lado.

\- ¿Porqué estás vestido de ésta manera?

Barry frunce el ceño, malinterpretandolo.

\- Si tanto te desagrada no...

\- ¡No es eso! -le corta Oliver- No estás mal, Barry, es todo lo contrario.

\- Entonces está bien, esa era la idea.

\- ¿Era tu idea el que todos prácticamente te violaran con la mirada? -pregunta el mayor incrédulo.

\- No. La idea era que tu lo hicieras, Oliver.

El arquero asiente y pega su cuerpo al otro, sin dejar siquiera espacio. Su rostro se inclinahacia adelante, respirando de la colonia del Metahumano. Delicioso.

\- ¿Así que ésto fue por mi?

\- No -contesta Barry, sorprendido a Oliver- Fue por mi...

De pronto, un pequeño click hizo eco en la cabeza del Vigilante. Alzó la mirada y la conectó con la del chico.

\- Eres perfecto tal y como eres, Barry... -susurró.

\- No soy perfecto, pero gracias -dijo igual de bajito.

Luego, simplemente se besaron con calma, sin prisas. Las manos de Oliver acariciaban gentiles por sobre la ropa del castaño mientras que Barry se abrazaba a su pareja, como si de un bálsamo se tratase. Solo se separó del rubio al ver las intenciones que tenia éste de internarse dentro de su ropa para tocar directamente su piel.

\- Ahora no -ordenó Barry, haciéndose aún lado- Tu hermana viene a cenar, luego tendremos tiempo en la noche para nosotros.

\- ¿Lo prometes?... -pregunta con una sonrisa guasona.

\- Lo prometo -responde antes de darle un casto pero suave beso.

Porque Barry podía ser dulce y adorable, pero también escondía tras de sí a un excelente amante que sabía complacer a su pareja.


End file.
